


Ooh, Somebody's In Trouble...!

by Pineprin137



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Parenthood, just because
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pineprin137/pseuds/Pineprin137
Summary: A little fluffy glimpse into the Ackles' household.
Relationships: Jensen Ackles/Danneel Harris
Kudos: 12





	Ooh, Somebody's In Trouble...!

Walking down the dark hallway, Jensen has to stop to yawn. It is just oh-so-fun to be a parent sometimes.  Like when you get woken up by a toddler who _needs_ a drink of water at two in the morning... 

His flight didn't land until ten, and he and Danneel stayed up for a while, so at this point, Jensen has only slept about an hour and a half. 

As he starts down the stairs, he frowns. 

It should be quiet in the house with everyone asleep, but he can hear... something... The TV, maybe? But why the hell would the TV be on in the middle of the night? 

Especially when he and Danneel checked that everything was off before they headed upstairs to go to bed. 

But sure enough, when Jensen walks past the living room on his way to the kitchen, he sees the tell-tale flickering of the TV screen on the wall. 

Sighing, because he knows they shut it off, he steps inside...and raises his brow.

Not only is the TV  _ on _ , but the movie Danneel recorded for his oldest daughter is playing. 

_ Which means... _

Rounding the edge of the couch, Jensen crosses his arms over his chest.  “I’m pretty sure  _ you’re _ supposed to be upstairs asleep in your bed, right now...” 

JJ jumps at the sound of his voice and quickly shuts the TV off. 

“I couldn’t sleep…” she mumbles, fidgeting with the blanket on her lap. 

Nodding his head, Jensen purses his lips. “Mm-hm. So, you came down here to sleep on the couch?” 

The kids earn TV hours by completing chores, and they're only allowed to watch until eight unless it's a special occasion or Jensen or Danneel watches with them. 

JJ shrugs. “I thought maybe if I watched the movie, I’d fall asleep...” 

"...The movie you've been talking about for the last month and a half-- _that movie?_ " 

JJ knows she's been caught, but she tries anyway. "Yeah?" 

" _Uh-huh."_

Jensen has to give his daughter credit-- JJ has the puppy dog eyes down pat. _But--_ he's running on three hours of sleep- he managed a two-hour nap on the plane-, and he has a _very_ parched little boy to try to convince to go back to sleep, so Mean Dad it is. 

“Alright, well, I think it’s time for you to go upstairs. So, why don’t you head on up there, and I’ll come to check on you in a few minutes. 'Kay?”

JJ nods. "Okay." She quickly gathers up her blanket and slippers then hurries down the hall and up the stairs. 

Jensen shakes his head as he reaches into the cupboard for a small cup and fills it with tap water. 

_ Kids...  _


End file.
